The Omni Dragon Slayer: Zeref's END
by GokuCaught'EmAll
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the etherious demon known as E.N.D. He has been trained by Igneel and five other dragons to wield every known type of dragon slayer magic. He'll go on adventures with Fairy Tail and with mages from across Fiore, but ultimately it is up to Natsu to kill the most powerful and evil mage of all time, his brother Zeref Dragneel. OP Natsu. Natsu x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new, and first, Fairy Tail fanfiction! Remember to favorite and follow if you like the story, and please, leave a review or PM me with suggestions or comments. This is going to be a Natsu x harem story, but I haven't decided who will be in his harem, so you all can also tell me who you would like to be in it. For now, I welcome you all to the story of our favorite salmon-haired dragon slayer in his quest to reach the ultimate goal that fate has in store for him: kill the strongest mage of all time and his brother, Zeref Dragneel.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Those rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

"Natsu." -Speech

" _Zeref."_ -Thought

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** -Attack

 **Without further ado, let the action begin!**

 **Chapter 1: Zeref's Lament! The Birth of Dragon Slayer E.N.D: Etherious Natsu Dragneel!**

* * *

A man stood in an open grotto surrounded by collapsed trees. He recalled the carnage from moments ago and stared at the three bodies that littered the ground of the clearing. The man started trembling violently and eventually fell to his knees, drained of his strength. His entire body then collided with the soil. He laid there for a few seconds before he used his arms to push his torso up.

He banged his fist against the ground and begin to silently weep.

"How… How could I just let this happen? Father… Mother… Natsu… All three of them… How could I let this happen!?" The man yelled.

"I couldn't do anything! It happened so suddenly! I'm completely worthless!" He shouted as he began to sob violently. "Worthless." The man looked at the body of his younger brother and began to make more sorrowful noises.

The sobbing man began to recall his final memory of his brother.

"Look what I caught, Zeref!" Natsu held up a large fish in front of his brother. Zeref admired the catch and patted his little brother on the head. "That's great! We can cook it up and have it for dinner! I bet you anything that mom and dad will be really proud of you!" The last thing Zeref remembered was the wide, toothy grin Natsu gave him. Zeref could still feel the warmth of that smile.

"Natsu! Why did you leave me!?" Zeref looked up to the sky and shouted as loudly as he could. He sobbed for a few more minutes before coming to a decision. He made graves for his parents and marked the area with wooden branches from the nearby remains of uprooted trees. Then he picked up his dead brother's body, and with tears in his eyes made his way back to their village.

* * *

From that day forward, Zeref began studying magic at Mildian Magic Academy, devoted to the idea of reviving his fallen brother. Zeref mastered the magic he was taught, but he was never satisfied with what he had been learning in conventional classes. He turned to forbidden magic in a desperate attempt to bring his beloved brother back, but he was soon discovered and expelled from the academy with his superiors warning him about the impossibility of his goal.

This enraged Zeref, who began devoting all his time to studying life and death and any magical means that could return Natsu's life to him. As a result of his constant attempts to revive his brother and defile the laws of life and death, he was cursed by the god Ankhseram. Zeref's cursed state unintentionally caused the death of everyone at the Mildian Magic Academy.

Zeref wandered around grief-stricken over the Mildian massacre he caused, unsure of what to do with his now immortal life, until he created the first of the etherious so that he could be killed by one. All his original attempts were unsuccessful, and so he resorted to reviving his younger brother as his most powerful etherious: "Etherious Natsu Dragneel," or "E.N.D."

Zeref raised his younger brother for several months before stumbling upon a hidden area in the forest that he was currently collecting herbs in. Inside this hidden area was a sleeping fire dragon.

Zeref woke up the dragon to the dragon's displeasure. The dragon groggily opened his eyes and stared at the human that had disturbed his slumber. "What is it, human? It takes a lot of nerve to disturb a dragon."

"Excuse me, but I was just passing by and happened upon you sleeping. It's nice to finally meet you, Igneel. My name is Zeref Dragneel." Zeref smiled.

"Ah, then you have heard of me?"

"How could I not have? You're King of the fire dragons, and I made a special effort to research your kind after one of your brethren ruthlessly slaughtered my family in cold blood." Zeref's smile persisted. Igneel looked at the boy in mild surprise.

" _I see… He smiles to try to avoid revealing his pain. Though it's odd that he would then also be so incredibly blunt. He must be experiencing an amount of pain that I can't even fathom."_

"I am very sorry for your loss, young Zeref. Have you come to claim your revenge?" Zeref shook his head. "There really is no reason. I happened upon this clearing, just as I said. At the very least, I was able to resurrect my brother."

Igneel's eyes widened. "Surely you must know the consequences of such magic?" Zeref nodded. "It was still worth it in the I must admit, my brother is a bit of a challenge to handle. It must be a side effect of my magic. I'm sure I don't need to explain it to you, but because my brother was dead and departed human souls can't be returned to this world, he was revived as a demon."

"I am aware of the spell. Although, I am confused about your purpose for telling me all of this information." "I would like you to train my brother Natsu in the art of dragon slaying magic. I don't believe our meeting to be mere coincidence, and even though you yourself are a dragon, I would like for my brother to be able to kill them through any means."

Igneel stared at Zeref. "It is possible for me to train your brother, but are you absolutely positive that this is your best course of action? You have the brother back that you had to defy the laws of nature and suffer for to revive, and yet you just want me to take him?"

"It may seem a bit odd, but it's what I choose. It's for the best." Igneel shook his head and sighed. "You may feel that way, however you should not allow your grudge to determine the future of another."

Zeref closed his eyes as his grin widened. Tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"You misunderstand me, Igneel. The price I paid for resurrecting my dear brother was great. Ankhseram gave me the curse of contradiction, and I am now immortal despite my longing for death. I revived my brother not just to fill the empty void in my soul and slaughter dragons, but also to kill me. It is the only loophole I can find in the curse to end my life. One of my creations must kill me, and the strongest demon I have ever created or ever can create is my brother Natsu. The issue is that in his current state he is still not strong enough to kill me."

Igneel sighed and closed his eyes. "I see. Your tale is quite the sorrowful one, Zeref." Igneel opened his eyes. "I promise I will do what I can to make your brother the best fire dragon slayer to grace Earthland."

Zeref looked at Igneel dissatisfied. "Only fire magic? If my brother is going to kill me, or even Acnologia, he'll need to master every known kind of dragon slayer magic." Igneel looked at Zeref with curiosity. "Your research has even informed you of our struggle against Acnologia? Very well, then. My comrades and I will make it our duty to civilization to make young Natsu the most powerful mage of all time. Bring him to me immediately."

Zeref bowed. "It has been an honor, Igneel." "A pleasure, Zeref. I wish you luck with your plan." Zeref wiped away his tears and nodded his head before heading back to the house he shared with his demonic brother, basket of herbs in hand.

As Zeref approached his residence, Natsu stormed out of the house and charged Zeref. "I've got you this time, Zeref!" Natsu raised his fist to punch Zeref, but Zeref easily stopped his brother's advance with a single hand. Zeref kneeled and rubbed Natsu's head. He looked into Natsu's eyes with a wide grin.

"Looks like you're still not strong enough, Natsu." Natsu groaned and crossed his arms. "I will be! Someday, anyway… I'll find a way to surpass you and kill you!" Natsu pointed at Zeref and gave him a toothy grin.

" _All Natsu can ever think about now is ways to kill me. My old brother is truly gone, isn't he?"_

"About that, Natsu… How would you like to train with a dragon?" Natsu's little face lit up. "That sounds amazing! Take me to it, right now! Now! Now! Now!" Zeref picked up Natsu and dropped the basket of herbs off inside the house for safekeeping. "Alright, alright! I'll take you to meet him now, just like you want." Natsu jumped onto Zeref's back and they began walking to where Igneel was resting.

The walk to Igneel's grotto wasn't long, but it felt like an eternity to Zeref. Whether Natsu's constant questions or the knowledge that he wouldn't see his brother for at least a few decades was to blame was not clear to him.

"How tall is he? What does he look like? What kind of magic am I going to learn? Will it be strong enough to kill you?" The questions wouldn't stop. "You'll find out when we get there, Natsu."

The brothers eventually ended up where Igneel was resting. Zeref promptly got Natsu off his back and made the dragon aware of his presence. "Igneel! I'd like for you to meet my brother, Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened before he ran towards the dragon at full speed. "Woah, so this is a dragon? So cool!" Natsu ran towards Igneel, who subsequently picked up the salmon-haired ball of energy in his claws.

"This is my new pupil?" Igneel looked closer at Natsu before scoffing. "Rather puny, but I can make him great."

"I leave everything in your capable hands, Fire Dragon King Igneel."

"You have my word, Zeref. I will make your brother a wizard capable of killing you." Igneel looked at Zeref and nodded. Zeref did the same.

"This is goodbye for a long time, Natsu." Zeref whispered to himself before starting to cry again. He started to walk off when his Death Predation flared up and began to kill the surrounding trees. Igneel and Natsu watched Zeref until he was out of sight, and then began discussing Natsu's training.

As Zeref made his way back to his home, Death Predation began to die down. Zeref thought to himself as he gathered the herbs that he had picked.

" _I truly am sorry, Igneel. I am aware of what damage he may cause, but it was completely unintentional. The first etherious I created was the same supposed dragon that destroyed Acnologia's home city and caused his fury to unleash itself upon the world. I may have helped him turn into the Black Dragon, but how else was I to get you to train Natsu if you were still acting all high and mighty? Then again… You deserve the pain that Acnologia will cause, don't you?"_

Zeref once again wiped away his tears as a grin began to form on his face. "Natsu will kill Acnologia and myself. I know it."

* * *

It had been a year since Natsu had first begun his training under Igneel. The first month had been torture for both of them, since neither were able to get along. However, as Natsu started training more and more, he began to grow fond of the fire dragon. Igneel had taught Natsu how to read and write in the current language in addition to fire dragon slaying magic. Igneel had also taught Natsu about proper etiquette and how to show respect and loyalty to others.

Natsu was now facing his final test before Igneel deemed him worthy of using his fire dragon slaying magic. Igneel started by reviewing the Dragon King Code of Honor.

"Never hurt others without a good reason. Never hurt somebody who can't defend themselves. Never hit a girl unless she hits first. Always protect the ones you love. Listen to my next few words, Natsu. This is the most important thing you must take out of my lessons. The Dragon King's Creed. 'You don't die for your friends. You live for them.' These are the rules a Dragon King lives by, and therefore you must as well. Do you promise to live by these rules, Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu stood before Igneel, wearing a basic red shirt and yellow shorts. Natsu clenched his fists and gave Igneel a wide grin. "I promise to always live the ways of the dragon! I will live by these rules, Igneel! For the rest of my life!"

Igneel smiled and nodded his head. "I didn't expect anything less from you, Natsu. Now, to test your abilities…" Igneel looked around the forest that he and Natsu were now training in and attempted to find something big enough for Natsu to destroy that would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Natsu was a completely capable fire dragon slayer.

He settled on a mountain-sized boulder that was nearby.

"To complete your training, I want you to smash the large boulder over there using what I've taught you." Igneel pointed to the gigantic rock. Natsu turned to look at the boulder and immediately lost his composure. "You want me to destroy that thing!? It's huge, Igneel!" Natsu pointed at the rock as he looked on in shock.

Igneel simply nodded his head. Natsu turned to face the dragon.

"You don't really expect me to shatter that all by myself, do you!?" Igneel leaned down until he was on the same eye level as Natsu. "I'm not asking the impossible of you, my boy. I know you have the power to do it. Stop doubting yourself! Never forget, you are a true dragon slayer, and you should take pride in that accomplishment! Know that whatever happens, I, Igneel, will always be proud of you."

Natsu hesitated for a few seconds before surrounding his hands in fire. "If you have faith in me, then… Okay! I'll try my best!" Natsu turned around to face the rock. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once again. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**

Fire began to cover Natsu's arms and spread to the surrounding area. Natsu ran towards the rock and spun around to create a spiral of fire. Each hit to the rock created an explosion that blew chunks of rock all across the forest. Natsu then covered his fist in fire and aimed his body at the rock.

Natsu used his fire to ignite his feet and create a boost that sent him flying at the rock. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu's flaming hand collided with what little was left of the rock and sent scattered debris flying everywhere. Natsu thought that he would hit the debris with one more attack for good measure. He brought his hands to his mouth and bent them as if he was grasping a large tube before breathing in as much as he could.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A large beam of flame shot out into the sky from Natsu's mouth and annihilated the remaining debris. When Natsu fell back onto the ground, the rock was completely gone.

He took a few seconds to recover his stamina and then turned to give Igneel a thumbs-up while panting. Igneel smiled at his foster son. "I knew you had it in you, my boy." As Igneel admired his fully trained student, he couldn't help but recall Zeref.

" _Zeref resurrected this boy from the dead. I was hoping it wasn't Natsu when I first heard the stories, but I am now fully aware that he is E.N.D. And yet, I just can't bring myself to kill him. Now I can't even do it if I wanted to, because he has become too important in our plot to kill Acnologia."_

Igneel waited a few seconds before speaking once again. "Natsu Dragneel. As of now, you are a full-fledged fire dragon slayer. However, this is not the end of your training." Natsu looked at Igneel in confusion.

"I'm a dragon slayer now, Igneel! What else can I learn from you?" Igneel shook his head. "You misunderstand. I will not be teaching you. You know a single form of dragon slaying magic, but there are many more for you to discover. I have comrades that have offered to help train you, but it is your decision as to who you will train with first."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"But I don't want to leave you, Igneel." Igneel remained silent for a few more seconds. "You will see me again. I don't know how long it will be, but we will see each other again." Natsu was starting to tear up.

"Natsu, you are truly a magical prodigy. You mastered fire dragon slaying magic, one of the most powerful types of magic in the world, in the span of a single year. You surpassed all my expectations. I believe you can master all these other types within just a few years. I can't imagine it will be too long before we see each other again.

Natsu thought about it for a moment. "If… If you say I need this training, I'll do it." Natsu wiped his tears away and looked up at Igneel with determination in his eyes.

Igneel smiled.

"Great to hear, Natsu! I'll let you choose from 5 of my dragon acquaintances in any order. It may be a difficult journey, but it will surely make you one of the most powerful mages in all Earthland for centuries to come. In addition, now that you've already mastered one dragon slayer art, mastering the rest should be fairly easy."

Natsu processed what Igneel was saying. "If it's what you want, Igneel, and it will make me strong enough to kill Zeref, then I will learn these other arts!"

Igneel laughed heartily. "Very well, Natsu! These are the dragons you must train with: King Boreas, the wind dragon, who will teach you Sky, Lightning, and Gale dragon slayer magic; Then there is Queen Terra, who will teach you Iron and Cavern dragon slayer magic. King Venom will teach you poison dragon slayer magic, King Wave will teach you Sea King dragon slayer magic, and Queen Stella will teach you Purgatory, White, and Shadow dragon slayer magic. Though it may seem rather excessive, you must learn these arts if you wish to defeat Zeref."

Natsu's resolve didn't waver. "If that's the case… I'll start with Boreas." "Then hop on my back, my boy! We have a bit of a journey." Natsu climbed onto Igneel's back and held onto his scales. "We're off!" Igneel began to flap his wings, lifting his body off the ground and into the sky.

Igneel began making his way to the north of the continent until he eventually landed in a secluded grove much like the one that Igneel trained Natsu in. Natsu could see the body of a dragon sleeping not too far away from where Igneel landed. Natsu scanned the area and realized that night had fallen.

"Watch your manners when you speak to him, Natsu. Remember what I've taught you. Now hop off and I'll introduce you to Boreas." Natsu climbed down off Igneel's back and walked with him to where Boreas was sleeping. Igneel turned to Natsu when they were right beside the sleeping dragon. "Step back a bit." Natsu retreated a few yards before Igneel lifted his foot and slammed it against the ground. The impact created a shockwave that could be felt for miles.

Boreas woke up almost immediately.

"Igneel!" The startled and exhausted dragon cried in frustration. "I know your pupil needs to be trained, but can't it wait until tomorrow? You didn't have to create an earthquake to wake me up, you know!" Igneel chuckled. "Just as rowdy as ever, I see. Natsu, this is Boreas. He will be teaching you the sacred arts of sky and lightning dragon slayer magic."

Boreas gave Igneel a stern look. "Now hold on a second! You forgot about gale dragon slayer magic!" Igneel answered sarcastically. "Oh yes, how could I forget the most useful of all the dragon slaying techniques?" "You'll see, Igneel! The ability to consume turbulent winds may be very circumstantial, but I'll show Natsu how to consume any type of dragon slayer element and convert it to magic power that can be used to fuel any kind of dragon slayer technique!"

Natsu's head was starting to spin as he put all the effort he could into trying to comprehend the amount of training he was going to have to go through so that he could learn these arts. As the dragons finally began to stop bickering, Igneel said one last thing to Boreas. "In any case, I have fulfilled my role. Natsu Dragneel is your pupil now, and I wish you the best of luck in making him an incredibly powerful wizard. Farewell for now, Natsu."

Natsu began to tear up. "Goodbye, Igneel! I will find you again! I promise! And next time I'll be even stronger, just you wait!" Natsu gave Igneel a thumbs-up gesture. Igneel smiled and nodded his head. "I expect great things." With his final words, Igneel took off towards the forest where he had trained Natsu.

Natsu turned to Boreas. "So, you're my new teacher?" Boreas nodded. "Indeed, however your father disturbed my slumber and so your training will have to wait until late tomorrow." Natsu had learned about proper etiquette when in front of dragons from Igneel, so he chose not to show his frustration and instead just nodded and fell asleep next to his new teacher.

* * *

3 more years had passed, and the salmon-haired dragon slayer had become used to the daily routines of his training. Natsu's 11th birthday was fast approaching when he had finally mastered the last of the Dragon Slayer arts. He had been steadily learning arts faster and faster starting with his second dragon teacher.

Natsu had taken about a year of training to master the Dragon Slayer techniques taught by his second teacher, the rowdy King Boreas. He then wasted no time and began to train with the much more mature Queen Stella, who spent 9 months teaching Natsu her techniques.

Natsu then studied with Queen Terra, who with less techniques to teach and Natsu's greater amount of experience managed to finish training Natsu in only half a year. Natsu's last two teachers, King Wave and King Venom respectively, managed to fully train Natsu in 5 months each.

Natsu's bonds to these dragons had grown rather strong, as Natsu had begun to consider them his family as well as Igneel. However, whereas Igneel was like a father to Natsu and was irreplaceable, Natsu's other mentors were more like brothers and sisters.

All his busy training had even led his mind away from thoughts revolving around killing his brother.

For the most part.

With all his training finally completed, Natsu was on his way to see Igneel, walking to the forest where Igneel had trained him the ways of fire dragon slaying magic over 3 years ago. As Natsu finally arrived at the clearing where Igneel had usually slept, he noticed Igneel talking to two other individuals.

One of them was a blonde woman of average height, who most notably possessed a curvaceous figure and wore long clothes with a cape flowing behind her.

The other was a young man with black hair and black clothing, with white clothing that draped over his left shoulder and wrapped around his entire torso. Natsu immediately recognized this man as his older brother, Zeref Dragneel.

Igneel turned to where Natsu was standing. "Surely you can't be planning to hide forever, Natsu?"

Zeref immediately perked up and quickly turned his head with wide eyes to where Igneel was looking. Natsu walked out of the shrubbery with a sheepish grin as he looked at the three people present. "It's been a long time, dad!" Natsu said excitedly to the fire dragon.

Igneel smiled gleefully. "Good to see you again, Natsu! Oh, how you've grown, my boy!" Igneel turned to the woman. "Anna, I would like you to meet the 'ace' of our plan that I was telling you about. This is Natsu Dragneel, Zeref's younger brother."

The woman turned to Natsu. "It's nice to meet you, young man. My name is Anna Heartfilia." Natsu nodded. "I-It's a pleasure."

Zeref couldn't say anything as he just fought to hold back tears. He hadn't expected to see his brother again so soon, but with the plan that he and the other two had been devising he knew that this moment would be short-lived.

Natsu realized that Anna was holding a white scarf in her hands. Igneel noticed where Natsu's eyes were looking and began explaining.

"Ms. Heartfilia was generous enough to knit you this scarf from some of my scales. It should be a constant reminder that your dragon family will always be with you wherever you go."

Natsu awkwardly and hesitantly walked up to Anna, not used to being around humans other than his brief stay with Zeref. He grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, finding it to be very comfortable. He stood there adjusting it for a few seconds before he thought it looked perfect.

"I can't thank you enough, Ms. Heartfilia and Igneel. I will treasure this scarf forever." A light tinge of red appeared on Anna's cheeks.

"You know, Igneel, your boy has a way with words. And I can tell that he'll be quite the looker in a few years!"

Igneel's eyes widened. "Ms. Heartfilia! I have taught Natsu of no such nonsense and I will see to it that he is not introduced at his tender age!"

Anna sighed and chuckled. "Ah, well. I guess I should give my descendants a shot."

"Ms. Heartfilia!"

"Alright, alright! I get it, Igneel!"

Natsu's gaze continued to travel between the two figures. "Dad? What's she talking about?" The oblivious dragon slayer asked. "I'll tell you when you're older. In any case, there is an important matter we must discuss with you now that you are here." Igneel said with a more serious tone than usual. Natsu gulped as he prepared for whatever Igneel was about to say.

"Have your other mentors told you anything of Acnologia, The Black Dragon?" Igneel asked Natsu. Natsu shook his head. "He is a dragon slayer like you, but he is a destructive monster who kills everyone he sees and lays waste to cities. Myself and four other dragons, different from those that you trained with, were wounded when fighting this monster."

Natsu's eyes widened. He didn't know of anyone besides his own brother who would even have a chance of hurting Igneel.

"Your ultimate mission, besides killing your brother, is to track down and kill Acnologia. This is the other reason you learned all known dragon slayer arts. 4 others were trained in the ways of dragon slaying by the other 4 wounded dragons as part of our plan to kill Acnologia. Every magic they have learned you have already mastered. They were intended to fight together, but just in case this plan fails we created a secondary plan. That was why you learned every art. You are the strongest of the 5, and the only one with a shot at killing Acnologia without help."

Natsu listened to Igneel's words carefully, but he still found everything hard to believe.

"With all of this in mind, none of this can be done at the present. You must go 400 years into the future to a world filled with higher magic concentrations for you to fully utilize your magic. Under normal circumstances, one who constantly practices dragon slaying magic would turn into a dragon. Such was the case with Acnologia. I will go to the future with you by entering your soul and resting there, which will prevent you from becoming a dragon and will allow me the chance to recover my strength and join in the fight myself."

Igneel then looked at his two companions as Natsu tried to comprehend everything Igneel was telling him.

"Zeref created a time traveling machine he calls the eclipse gate that we will use to jump into the future. He and Anna are here to open it for us. However, there is a harsh side effect… You won't remember any of this. That you have a brother, that you are E.N.D, that you must kill Zeref, that I will be sealed in your soul, or anything else about your life prior to being trained by the dragons. All of it will escape your memory. You can regain your memory, but something related to your mission will have to trigger it."

Natsu stared at Igneel. "So, I may never see you or my dragon family again?" He was near tears. Igneel simply nodded. "Sadly, your other 5 dragon teachers will not survive another 400 years. I will return at some point in your life, but I do not know when. However, because you will still have that scarf and the magic you learned with those dragons, those bonds will still exist and transcend time itself. You will still remember all the time you shared with your dragon family. That being said, Zeref wishes to erase your memory of today's events so that you may live an ordinary life without worrying about Acnologia. You will remember everything when the time is right."

Natsu was now crying, but understanding that this had to be done, he just clenched his fists. "When will the time skip occur?" Natsu asked softly with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Tonight. Be ready." Natsu simply nodded. Anna and Zeref simply walked off to wait until the events that were to take place later that night.

"It's been a few years, has it not?" Igneel began to speak softly to his foster son. "If I remember correctly, tomorrow is your birthday." Natsu nodded.

"Very well. I have one last lesson for you. Think of it as an early birthday present." The dragon said, now excited. Natsu looked at Igneel with curiosity. "What else is there for me to learn? I know all of the dragon slayer arts already." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"That's just it, my boy! You could not learn these moves until you had mastered all the other arts. This is the most powerful set of moves a dragon slayer can know. You can make your own attacks, obviously, but I want to teach you a couple: Omni Dragon's Roar is the first. Simply gather the magical energy required for each of your slayer forms and fuse it all into one enormous beam of energy. Give it a try."

Natsu took a deep breath and took a few seconds to collect himself. He began to gather magical energy around him until eventually he leaned back and his stomach grew to an abnormal size. He formed his hands into a tube-like shape around his mouth before he shouted as loud as he could.

" **Omni Dragon's Roar!"**

A gigantic beam of white energy almost the size of a small mountain shot out of Natsu's mouth and collided with everything in its path, annihilating everything in front of Natsu for miles.

Natsu looked at Igneel and grinned. "That took quite a bit of energy! How was it?"

Igneel shared Natsu's reaction. "Splendid! You performed perfectly! Now, the final move I will teach you is this: Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art: Apocalyptic Rage. Focus your energy throughout your body, concentrating on a single target. Then let loose!"

Natsu did as Igneel instructed in a different part of the clearing, letting out a brilliant white energy that once again destroyed everything in front of him. "Congratulations, Natsu. There is nothing left for me to teach you. You are now the strongest possible dragon slayer."

With the last of the lessons, evening had fallen. Natsu spent his last hours with Igneel reminiscing about his training and thinking about what the future would be like.

Eventually, Natsu fell asleep while resting on Igneel, tears cascading down his face as he held onto his scarf as tightly as he could.

* * *

When he awoke the next day, he felt empty.

Igneel was gone.

He had woken up slightly irritated to see his dragon mentor missing, but when hours of searching across miles of ground turned up nothing, irritation turned into worry and sorrow.

Igneel had abandoned him.

He walked around aimlessly for a while, unsure of what to do with himself. He had contemplated trying to find his other family, but rationality got the best of him and he realized that if Igneel wasn't anywhere to be found then the other dragons were probably gone as well.

Then a voice in his head spoke up.

" _You are weak, Natsu. That's why they left you."_

"Who's there?" Natsu spoke only to the wind. The voice wasn't his own, but somebody else's.

But Natsu knew that the voice was right.

It sounded eerily familiar...

Natsu eventually reached the edge of the forest he was currently searching when he happened upon a small campsite with a single tent.

Natsu assumed that the person had set up shelter to avoid the rain that appeared to be on the horizon.

"Somebody's here… Maybe I should go question them." He whispered to himself as he approached the camp.

He heard rustling from the small tent as a short man walked out. The man was mostly bald with some white hair on the sides of his head and a white mustache. His clothes looked foreign to Natsu, but his staff with a smiling face made him very distinguishable.

Natsu approached the man from the trees.

"Excuse me!" Natsu called, getting the man's attention. "Have you seen any dragons around?"

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I don't believe dragons have been seen in hundreds of years. Why do you ask?"

" _How is that possible? I was with Igneel just yesterday!"_ Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu explained his tale to the man.

"Hm… I see. So you were rather close to these dragon friends of yours?" Natsu nodded. "I didn't grow up having parents. I may have had a sibling, but everything just seems foggy. I barely remember anything for some reason."

Hope began to escape Natsu quickly.

"What day is it, gramps?"

"July 7, X777." The man looked at Natsu and calmly replied. That seemed off to Natsu, but be had never asked Igneel about the year.

As Natsu thought to himself, the man spoke up. "Well, if you're looking to find Igneel and your other dragon friends and you need a place to stay, you could always join my guild!" The man said proudly.

"Guild?"

The man nodded. "A place where wizards gather and form bonds while they take on quests to help people in need and rid the world of despicable acts."

"Sounds interesting." Natsu responded to the man. "Is there a special requirement?" The man shook his head. "Nope! In fact, I was on my way back to my guild before I decided to camp for the night. How about tomorrow I bring you to my guild and you can join? I'm sure you'll form many great friendships. Maybe even find your friends, too!" The man added enthusiastically.

Natsu thought about it for a minute. "Alright! I'll join your guild! We can leave in the morning!" Natsu replied with renewed vigor. "What's your name, son?" "Natsu Dragneel. What's your name, gramps? And the name of that guild of yours."

The man gave a wide grin.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar." The man said.

"The proud Guild Master of Fairy Tail!"

 **And there you guys go! First chapter's done! Tell me what you guys thought, about the writing, the concept, all of it. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review to keep up with my updates. For now, I'll say goodbye. See you guys next chapter with Natsu joining Fairy Tail!**

 **Next time on The Omni Dragon Slayer!**

 **Chapter 2: The Strongest Guild in Fiore! Welcome to Fairy Tail, E.N.D!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Strongest Guild in Fiore!

**Hey again, guys! I'm back for chapter 2 of The Omni Dragon Slayer! Once again, if you like my story, favorite, follow, and review or PM me about your thoughts and/or suggestions. I'd like to thank all the people who have already favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, and I want to say thank you. In this chapter, Natsu will join the Fairy Tail guild. With that, let's begin chapter 2!**

 **Natsu's harem as of now:  
**

 **N/A**

 **To be added:**

 **Mirajane**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Cana**

… **and many more**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail and never will. Hiro Mashima.**

"Natsu." -Speech

" _Zeref."_ -Thought

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** -Attack

 **Chapter 2: The Strongest Guild in Fiore! Welcome to Fairy Tail, E.N.D!**

* * *

"So, this guild of yours…" Natsu was deep in thought as he walked with the man who had now identified himself as Makarov Dreyar. "Where is it, exactly?"

"Fairy Tail is in Magnolia, a town in the Kingdom of Fiore." Makarov responded. "It's actually quite close to where we are right now. Only about an hour of walking."

Natsu gave Makarov a blank stare.

"Excuse me, but what is Fiore?" Natsu asked innocently. Makarov stopped walking and looked at Natsu dumbfounded. "You mean to say that you have no idea where you are!?"

"Nope." Natsu quickly responded.

" _This kid really is something, I'll give him that. I think he may need a family to watch over him."_ Makarov thought to himself as he continued walking with Natsu. "Fiore is one of the many countries in Ishgar, the eastern continent of Earth Land. Fairy Tail is a legal guild in Fiore. Are you familiar with the continent, at least?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Yeah, Igneel taught me all about Ishgar and its geography! Although I don't remember hearing about any 'Fiore' place." "If that's the case, then I'm sure going on jobs for the guild will introduce you to most of what this Kingdom has to offer!" Makarov stated.

There was silence for a moment as Natsu was thinking to himself. "You said that Fairy Tail is a legal guild, didn't you?" Makarov nodded. "Indeed I did! Why do you ask, my boy?" Natsu looked at Makarov. "Does that mean that there are illegal guilds as well?"

"Very perceptive of you! There are guilds that don't exist under the supervision of the Fiore government and do whatever they please, from thieving and assassination to sabotage and just causing chaos in general. We call these guilds 'dark guilds' because of that. You don't need to concern yourself with them. You're going to join a real guild!" Makarov said proudly.

"That's the problem, Mr. Makarov, sir-" Natsu began to speak before he was cut off. "Now, now, Natsu my boy, there is no need for the formalities. Just call me whatever you please!" Natsu considered what he would call the man for a few seconds before speaking again. "I think I'll just keep calling you gramps!" Makarov smiled. "Fine by me, my boy! Excuse my interruption. Please continue with what you were saying."

"I think that if I get close to the people in the guild, they'll become targets if I become one. I don't want any friends I make getting hurt because of me." Makarov was curious about what exactly Natsu was trying to say, so he decided to prod for more information. "Become a target, you say? I don't think dark guilds will concern themselves with you. They only target the strongest mages in Ishgar."

"I don't know how my strength compares, but according to Igneel, the magic I use is really rare!" Natsu replied. It then occurred to Makarov that he hadn't asked Natsu anything about the kind of magic he uses. "What kind of magic do you use, Natsu?" Makarov decided to question the boy.

The voice in Natsu's head then spoke up once again.

 _That's not the real reason and you know it, Natsu. Your dragon family already left you. You know your magic is incredibly powerful. How will it affect you if you tell your new family your secret and then they betray you just like your dragon family?"_

"Dragon slayer magic!" Natsu said excitedly as he rested his hands on the back of his head, trying not to think about what the voice had just said. Almost as soon as Natsu finished speaking, Makarov froze. His skin started to pale and he dropped his staff.

"That magic is a lost art! Where did you learn it!?" Makarov asked anxiously. "I told you, Igneel taught me!" Natsu said, slightly irritated for having to repeat himself. "Or at least my fire dragon slayer magic."

"Are you implying that you know multiple types of dragon slayer magic!?" Makarov practically screamed, believing it hard to fathom what he had just heard. "Yup! I can use every single known type of Dragon Slayer magic!"

Makarov fainted for a few seconds before waking up with a scream. He observed his surroundings before looking up at Natsu and getting up onto his feet. "Show me." Makarov muttered in a barely audible voice.

"What did you say, gramps?" A tick mark appeared on Makarov's forehead. "Show me that you're not lying before I smack you upside the head!" Makarov's head had grown comically big with purely white eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Natsu sweat dropped and held his hands up in defense of himself. "Ok, ok! I'll show you! Just… Please stop looking at me like that." Natsu lit his hand on fire and showed it to Makarov. "This is my fire dragon slaying magic."

Natsu then turned his entire forearms into iron and smashed a nearby tree. "This is iron dragon slaying magic." Natsu's arms returned to normal. He then created electricity with his body. "This is lightning dragon slayer magic." Natsu got rid of the electricity and created a white ball in one hand and a black ball in the other. "This is my white and shadow dragon slaying magic." The balls then disappeared.

His arms became covered in a dark red and black type aura. "My poison dragon slaying magic." Natsu's arms reverted to normal before he created a pillar of earth right next to Makarov. He followed up by destroying it with a Sea King Dragon's Roar. "Those were cavern and sea king dragon slaying magic." A blue flame then appeared in Natsu's hand. "This is purgatory dragon slaying magic, although it isn't that different from fire dragon slaying magic." The flame disappeared and Natsu performed a Sky Dragon's Roar at another tree, decimating a portion of the forest. "And that was sky dragon slayer magic."

"Now, my last art, gale dragon slaying magic, is incorporeal, but I'm sure you can feel the wind that I just created." Natsu told Makarov. "I-I-I feel i-it, my boy." The man stuttered, utterly in shock at the display he had just seen.

"Well, that's all of the magic I know! I just don't want to reveal my full power and put other innocents in danger. If you could keep the full extent of my magic under wraps, I would be very grateful."

" _This boy is completely unaware of his true strength! He could potentially be even more powerful than Gildarts or any of the wizard saints! Now I understand his concerns..."_

"After seeing your magic, I promise I won't tell the rest of the guild." Natsu gave Makarov a toothy grin. "Alright, then! To Magnolia!"

Natsu ran off towards the town.

"Hey, wait for me!" Makarov yelled angrily. "That boy is going to get an earful! Then again, his spirit is certainly uplifting. I'm sure fate has a lot in store for you, Natsu." Makarov smiled and ran as fast as he could to catch up to the boy.

* * *

The rain had been heading in the opposite direction, so a beautiful sunny landscape greeted Natsu to the town of Magnolia. He noticed the amount of people that populated the city and was amazed by the sight, standing there and admiring it for a few moments. It was then that Makarov caught up to Natsu, panting.

Natsu turned to Makarov.

"Oh hey, gramps! Where have you been?" Natsu asked with a smirk. "You left me behind, brat! I had to sprint to catch up with you! Youth these days…" Makarov shook his head. "Come with me. We're going to the guild hall before you do anything else."

Makarov led Natsu through the city, with them receiving some passive comments about the new pink-haired kid that slightly angered Natsu, eventually arriving in front of a huge building with a weird symbol in the center. Natsu walked up to the building, taking in every detail. "Woah! This place is huge! So this is a wizard guild, huh?"

Makarov smiled and nodded. "Yup. It's called Fairy Tail!" Natsu looked at the man and then back at the huge building. He had heard its name only an hour earlier, but now he began to think about the name's origins. "That's a weird name." Makarov chuckled. "Yes, but you see, nobody knows whether or not fairies have tails, or if they even exist! So, it'll forever be a mystery."

Makarov smiled. "Unless we try to find out, which could become an amazing adventure! And our members are the ones who would want to find out!" Natsu clenched his fists in anticipation. "I don't get it, but it sounds awesome!"

"Well, let's head inside, shall we?" Natsu and Makarov approached the doors of the guild, but as they got closer they heard yelling and crashing noises. Makarov thought nothing of the noises, them being common in the Fairy Tail guild, but Natsu was concerned.

"Is that normal, gramps?" Natsu asked. Makarov responded with a devilish grin.

"You'll have a fun time in here, Natsu! We got a couple rowdy ones that could probably match your energy! It's time for you to see why Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in all of Fiore!"

Makarov threw open the doors to the guild, welcoming Natsu to the sight of drinking and fighting throughout the guild hall. Though he noticed a couple guys drinking together, along with a man who was painting in a corner and someone who was standing in front of the request board, the main attraction was the large fight that was going on in the center of the hall.

The entire fight was full of children who looked to be around Natsu's age, although some looked like they had been unfortunate enough to get dragged into a battle that they did not want to fight. Natsu was able to spot the three people that looked most intent on winning the fight, including a red-haired girl, a white-haired girl, and a raven-haired guy that…

Natsu almost gagged as he realized that the guy was only wearing his underwear.

Before he could reconsider his desire to join the guild, Makarov slammed the butt of his staff against the floorboards. "Listen up, you brats!"

Makarov's loud comment caused everyone in the guild to immediately stop what they were doing and face the entrance. Everyone turned their attention to the boy standing next to Makarov, causing him to slightly redden in the face. Makarov pointed his staff at Natsu while facing out towards the rest of the guild.

"Everyone, this boy's name is Natsu! He is the newest member of Fairy Tail, and I want all of you to treat him with proper respect!"

Unsure of what to do, Natsu simply bowed uncomfortably to the rest of the guild.

"H-hello. My name is Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

The white-haired girl that Natsu had noticed in the brawl sauntered up to him until she was about a foot away. Natsu observed her outfit and realized that her body was very exposed, with her wearing only knee-high black stockings, small black shorts, and a tank top that didn't cover her midriff. She wore a choker around her neck and a large purple bowtie in her hair that had a skull emblem in the middle.

She noticed him blushing at the fact that she was so close. He turned his head so as to not look her directly in the eyes.

"A new member, huh? He's pretty cute. Especially when he's blushing." She leaned in closer and gave him an evil grin. Makarov almost scolded the girl, but the red-haired girl who had been in the fight spoke up first.

"Stop harassing our new member, Mirajane! Your behavior can only lead to more inappropriate actions!" Mirajane turned away from Natsu to face the girl who had just told her off.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as Mirajane walked over to the redhead. "Are you jealous, Erza?"

Erza turned slightly pink. "O-of course not! I just want you to stop teasing him when he's only just arrived!" Mirajane shook her head. "He'll be fine." She turned to Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu! What kind of magic do you use?" Mirajane asked casually.

Natsu thought about how he would respond before finally coming up with his answer.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer!" He gave her a toothy grin. Makarov gave Natsu an inquisitive glance before he whispered into Natsu's ear.

"I thought you wanted to keep your magic a secret!" Natsu whispered a reply into Makarov's ear. "It's fine if I only use one of my arts. Fire is my strongest art, anyway. I just don't want them to know the full extent of my power."

" _Maybe I can work in a couple other arts, though…"_ Natsu thought to himself.

Most of the guild was trying to fathom what Natsu had just told them, seeing as how dragons and dragon slayers hadn't been seen in a century or more. Rather than causing shock, Natsu's magic merely piqued the interest of the three primary combatants in the brawl. Mirajane was focusing more on Natsu and Makarov's conversation, and found herself once again standing right in front of Natsu.

"Why the whispering? I hope you're not already keeping secrets from me, Natsu, or else I'll have to find a way to get them out of you." She winked at him and gave him another devious smile.

"Stop being so creepy, Mira! You're already going to scare away our new member!" The voice was a new one, coming from another white-haired girl who was wearing a long pink and red shirt that stopped around her knees. Mirajane groaned and turned towards the new voice.

"You're ruining all the fun, Lisanna! I'm just playing!" As Mirajane and Lisanna continued to talk, Erza looked at Natsu. "How did the master find you, Natsu?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and looked down. "I was… I was trying to find my family." Erza's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Everyone was once again paying attention to Natsu.

"Your family?" Erza asked, slightly upset as she recalled her own past.

"Yeah! The dragons that raised me!" Natsu said with new determination flowing through him. Everyone looked surprised for a moment before they started laughing.

"Great story, pinky! There's no way you were raised by dragons." The raven-haired kid spoke up a few seconds later amongst the dying laughter. In his anger, Natsu walked up to the kid. "It's the truth!" Natsu practically yelled. The kid looked at Natsu in confusion.

"What's your deal? You got a problem with me or something?" The kid asked nonchalantly.

"Well what if I do?" Natsu goaded the kid with his hands on his hips. The two older guys that were drinking near them then spoke up. The one wearing a blue shirt and white pants spoke first.

"Are they going to fight?"

The guy sitting next to him in an orange shirt and black pants with a tan vest replied in a dismissive manner.

"No way."

A brunette in an orange then jumped up from behind the table the kid was sitting at.

"Gray! Your clothes!" She said loudly. Gray then got up, flustered because of her comment. "Aw, man!" He cried. Natsu shook his head and turned around as if he was ready to walk away. "Geez, what a pervert!" An offended Gray started butting heads with Natsu.

"Who are you calling a pervert, pinky!?" A frustrated Gray questioned.

"You, you loud-mouth stripper!" Natsu said with a grin.

A few tables away, Makarov was talking to the painter about Natsu. "He's quite the feisty one, ain't he, Reedus?" Reedus nodded in approval.

"He'll fit right in!"

Gray held his left palm out and slammed his right fist down onto it, creating a bluish-white light. "That does it, flame brain! **Ice Make Hammer**!" From Gray's hands a large hammer appeared that tried to smash down on Natsu.

Right before it made contact with Natsu's head, he uppercut the hammer with little effort, completely shattering it. The guild admired the spectacle in shock, unsure of how Natsu had been able to nearly effortlessly destroy one of Gray's stronger attacks. Gray was especially surprised.

"How did you—that should have at least hurt you!" Makarov grinned, expecting nothing less from a boy who could utilize all types of dragon slaying magic, but Erza and Mirajane were particularly intrigued by the fact that someone else in the guild besides the S-class mages could potentially rival their strength.

"Hey, Natsu!" Erza called. Natsu turned his attention to the scarlet-haired girl and walked over to her as Gray continued to give him a dumbfounded look. "Yeah? Your name is Erza, right? What is it?"

"Yes. I am Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you. I was wondering if you'd be up for a duel so I could really see your strength. After that we can get you your guild mark."

Natsu's eyes lit up after hearing her words. "A duel? That sounds awesome!" He got more excited at the prospect of being able to use his magic in real combat. On the other hand, Mirajane was not nearly as excited.

"How come he gets to face you, first? I want to see how strong he is!" Mirajane cried in frustration and anger. Mirajane and Erza continued to bicker for a few minutes about who would face Natsu first. Natsu thought about it for a moment and came to a simple conclusion.

"Why don't I just fight both of you at the same time?" He said calmly. Mirajane and Erza looked at Natsu, perplexed. The rest of the guild apart from Makarov stared at him as if he were insane. Gray then said what everyone was thinking at that moment.

"Don't get cocky, flame breath! Just because you shattered one of my hammers in one blow doesn't mean you'll be able to take on our two strongest female members at the same time!"

Natsu began stretching, unfazed by Gray's words. "I can handle myself, ice pick. Igneel and the other dragons prepared me for battles like this!" Makarov couldn't help but smile at Natsu's overwhelming energy and confidence.

"I'll allow it."

Gray continued to protest. "But master—"

Gray was unable to finish his sentence as he was knocked unconscious by punches from both Mirajane and Erza. The two glared at Natsu and gave him devilish smirks before they responded to the master's comment in unison.

"Fine by me."

Makarov led Natsu and the rest of the guild out to the training grounds right behind the main hall while Natsu and the two girls prepared for their fight. The guild looked at Natsu in amazement, wondering how he could be so calm knowing what he was about to go up against. Natsu took his fighting stance while Mirajane and Erza took their own stances.

"Are you all ready?" Makarov asked. The three combatants nodded. Gray, who had regained consciousness, was yelling from the sidelines. "Kick his ass, you two!" Natsu scoffed at Gray's remark while Erza and Mirajane continued to give Natsu devious smirks. "They all have so little faith in me." He whispered to himself.

"Alright! I declare that the practice battle between Natsu Dragneel and the team of Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss shall begin… Now!"

Mirajane and Erza wasted no time and activated their forms as soon as the battle began.

" **Satan Soul: Halphas!"** A white light enveloped Mirajane before she transformed into a form with an outfit that had sky blue and navy-blue stripes. This outfit exposed her human stomach, but her arms and legs seemed to become that of another creature's. They were light blue and scaly, with her hands becoming claws. She now had a pair of wings and a tail of the same color, and two demonic horns now adorned her head.

" **Requip: Black Wing Armor!"** Erza also transformed into a different form, but rather than taking on aspects of a demon, she only changed her armor. She was wearing revealing black and silver armor that had black wings that spread out more than Mirajane's. Her hair was now tied up in a ponytail.

A few of the guild members gasped. Gray was absolutely ecstatic about their "no mercy" attitude.

"They're already pulling out two of their strongest forms!? You're toast, pinky!" He shouted from the sidelines. Makarov observed the fight closely, wanting to see how the power of an omni dragon slayer would compare to the power of Erza and Mirajane's combined strength.

Natsu remained perfectly still as he waited for the oncoming onslaught. Mirajane charged Natsu from the front while Erza flew behind him and charged from the back. Erza swung at Natsu with her sword while Mirajane tried to punch him several times.

Despite the attacks coming from both sides, Natsu was able to narrowly avoid every strike. Just as Erza and Mirajane were finally about to land a hit, a gust of wind blew them away from Natsu in opposite directions.

"Don't underestimate the power of a dragon slayer!" Natsu said confidently.

"Fire dragon slayers can use fire to create strong winds!" He added.

" _No, they can't,"_ Natsu thought to himself, _"but they don't need to know that I can use gale dragon slaying magic."_

Makarov knew the gust was not fire dragon slaying magic, but he decided to play along with the boy's ruse for the sake of protecting his secret.

Mirajane began infusing her attacks with dark magic, while Erza summoned multiple weapons to throw at Natsu. They kept up their brutal offense for a few minutes, but Natsu was able to avoid every attack without using his magic. An instant after the attacks stopped, Natsu was right in front of Erza. She looked at him in total surprise.

"How did you—"

She didn't finish her sentence as Natsu punched her stomach, knocking her down. The next moment, he was behind Mirajane.

"You guys are going to have to do better than that!"

She turned around to block his attack, but Natsu was too fast and kneed her in the head, causing Mirajane to collapse. Natsu had been moving too quickly for either of the girls to see his movement.

The entire guild admired the damage Natsu had been able to inflict without using any magical spells besides creating a single gust of wind. They were speechless. The display especially stunned Gray, who did not believe someone could take down Erza and Mirajane so easily.

Before Makarov called the match, Erza and Mirajane managed to barely stand up. They looked at Natsu with utter fury in their eyes. Both flew up into the air, settling on a spot right next to each other above Natsu. Erza summoned hundreds of weapons while Mirajane began charging a black ball in her hands that was steadily growing bigger.

These actions made Makarov gasp.

"No… They couldn't be! Those attacks could blow away the guild hall!"

As Erza finished summoning weapons and Mirajane finished charging her large ball, they both yelled their final attacks at the same time.

" **Soul Extinctor!"**

" **Moon Flash!"**

Erza charged Natsu at a blinding speed as all her weapons homed in on Natsu, while Mirajane sent a large beam of dark energy straight towards him. Makarov paled at the sight, believing that his precious guild was about to be destroyed in the middle of a practice fight.

The attacks almost reached their target until Natsu used his own move. His stomach grew bigger as he formed a tube-like shape with his hands around his mouth. He breathed in before shouting out the name of his attack.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A huge beam of fire engulfed Erza, Mirajane, and both of their attacks. The beam launched high into the air before dissipating. When it was completely gone, Erza and Mirajane could be seen falling out of the sky, knocked back to their original forms. Natsu was faring much better, with only a couple very minor scratches and a slightly torn shirt.

He ran towards the falling girls and caught them before they crashed into the ground. They had lost consciousness after his attack. The rest of the guild stared at him in stunned silence, unsure how someone could just waltz into the guild and take out two of their strongest members at the same time.

Natsu held his fist up in excitement.

"I did it!"

After the battle, Natsu carried Mirajane and Erza to the infirmary, who were treated by a pink-haired woman named Porlyusica. While they were being treated, Makarov introduced Natsu to the rest of the guild.

There was the girl in the blouse, a card magic user named Cana. Then came Mirajane's younger siblings, the takeover mages Lisanna and Elfman. After them, he met the letter magic user Levy, along with her two friends Jet and Droy who used high speed and plant magic respectively.

The two guys Natsu had seen drinking earlier were the fire magic user Macao and the smoke magic user Wakaba. A purple-haired girl name Laki used wood-make magic similar to Gray's ice make spells. Alzack and Bisca were gunners that seemed to have crushes on each other, but they wouldn't talk about anything related to that.

Max was a member that used sand magic, Warren was a telepath, and Nab used animal possession magic and was the man who was staring at the request board when Natsu walked in. Vijeeter was an eccentric dancer within the guild, and Reedus was the painter that Natsu had seen who used pict magic.

Natsu found the introductions to be boring, but he knew they were necessary.

"That about does it for the introductions." Makarov concluded.

"These aren't all of our members, though. Our most powerful members are away right now. My grandson and his 'thunder legion' are out on a mission, as well as our strongest member."

This interested Natsu, who wanted a chance to fight the guild's strongest members. Makarov saw the desire to fight in Natsu's eyes and laughed heartily.

"Your chance will come in due time, my boy. For now, go check on Erza and Mirajane. Mirajane will be the one giving you your guild mark."

Natsu nodded and walked to the infirmary. He knocked on the door and after a few seconds heard a woman's voice telling him to come inside. He slowly opened the door and noticed that both Erza and Mirajane were awake, but that they were still injured. As they saw him walk in, their cheeks started to redden slightly.

"Hey, Natsu." Erza said quietly. Mirajane didn't say anything.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"They'll be fine, but that was quite a blow you inflicted to knock them into this shape." Porlyusica remarked.

Natsu gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it may have gotten a little intense. They were pretty powerful. But I was wondering if they could walk around. Gramps said that Mirajane was giving me my guild mark."

"That's fine. Just take them and leave. They've been tended to. They just need a little rest before they'll be in good shape again."

Porlyusica gave Natsu a dismissive hand gesture as he left the room with Mirajane and Erza by his side. As they walked away from the infirmary, Natsu was able to use his enhanced hearing to hear Porlyusica mumbling about how she hates humans.

When they arrived back in the guild hall, Erza and Mirajane got a few questions about their condition to which they replied that they were fine. They walked up to the bar where Makarov was currently sitting as he turned to face them.

"Erza! Mirajane! You're both doing alright!" Erza and Mirajane nodded. "That's good to see. Now to finalize Natsu's initiation, I ask that you give Natsu his guild mark, Mirajane."

"Sure thing, master." Mirajane walked behind the counter and grabbed a magic stamp before returning to where Natsu was.

"Where do you want your guild mark and what color?" Mirajane asked softly.

Natsu thought about where he should have his guild mark, eventually deciding on the best location and color.

"I'd like it on my right shoulder in red, please." Natsu said with a smile. She complied and stamped a red Fairy Tail emblem on his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Mirajane!"

"Mira."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Mira."

She gave Natsu an innocent smile that he returned with a slight blush.

" _Ah, youngsters… How I wish I was still young."_ Makarov thought.

Erza broke the two apart, feeling a new emotion that she had never felt before. Before Mirajane could do anything else, the rest of the guild gathered around the bar as they realized that Natsu had finally gotten his guild mark.

"Take a look around you, Natsu. This is your new family. No matter how many hardships you go through, challenges you face, or battles you fight, the guild will always be there for you. The bonds you form here are like no other, and no matter where you are you will always be able to count on those bonds to protect you."

Natsu noticed that everyone was looking at him as Makarov spoke.

"Do you want to form those bonds, Natsu Dragneel?"

"…Yes."

"Then welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

-3 days later-

"Where are you going?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she and her siblings were about to leave on a quest.

He was holding up a flyer with a worm creature on it.

"I got my first real magic job!" He remarked proudly.

Mirajane leaned forward and gave him a suspicious glare. "Oh? Did you even bother to read the whole flyer, first?"

Erza walked over to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, yeah! It says… Please get rid of this thing that somewhere doing something to someone… For 50,000 jewels!"

"It doesn't say that!" Lisanna said.

"Can you read, Natsu?" Erza asked him.

Mirajane scoffed.

"I doubt it if all he can read off the flyer is the reward." She chuckled.

"Be nice, Mira!" Lisanna scolded her sister.

Natsu grip on the flyer tightened.

"I can read! Igneel and the other dragons taught me how to read when I was little! It's just that nothing on this stupid flyer makes any sense to me..."

Natsu turned away from everyone.

"Aw, it's okay, Natsu." Lisanna attempted to comfort Natsu.

"I can name all different kinds of food! Hamburgers, spaghetti, rice bowls, cake and cookies, stew and soup…"

Natsu now had the attention of the entire guild. He tried to think about other things, but he just fell to his knees in defeat.

"Aw man, this sucks! I swear I know more than just food names!"

Natsu was starting to tear up.

"I can't remember anything! Everything before 3 days ago is all so foggy except for my training!"

The three girls were about to comfort him before he threw a tantrum, but what he said next caused everyone to freeze up as the guild hall became eerily silent.

"It's so frustrating! The only other thing I can remember is that I know some guy named Zeref!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Let me know what you guys think about the chapter and if you all have any story/harem suggestions. What revelations will we learn next chapter after Natsu's comment? Will he finally start creating his harem? Find out the answers to these questions and maybe a couple more in the next chapter, when the Fairy Tail saga continues!**

 **Next time on The Omni Dragon Slayer:**

 **Chapter 3: Lisanna Strauss! E.N.D.'s Tragic Romance!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lisanna Strauss!

**Hey, guys! Time for chapter 3! Sorry this one took so incredibly long, but I've been planning out the story and doing some other things to take a break from fanfiction. I also had to write this chapter from scratch, whereas chapter 2 was already close to finished by the time I released chapter 1. In any case, once again, if you enjoy the story, favorite, follow, and review to let me know your thoughts. I want to say thank you to everyone who already has done one or multiple of those things, and I also want to add that I'm paying attention to everyone's reviews and suggestions whenever I write a new chapter. I particularly wanted to address the rushed feelings Mirajane has for Natsu, since I don't want the story to feel like every female character loves Natsu just because he's the main character. In today's chapter, we'll primarily cover the story of E.N.D. and Lisanna. With that, let's begin chapter 3!**

 **Natsu's harem as of now:**

 **N/A**

 **To be added:**

 **Mirajane**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Cana**

… **and many more**

 ***I'll post a full list in a later chapter, but characters such as Juvia (sorry Gruvia fans), Lisanna, Wendy, Ultear, Kagura, Brandish, etc. will likely be in the harem.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I just write fanfiction.**

"Natsu." -Speech

" _Zeref."_ -Thought

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** -Attack

 **Chapter 3: Lisanna Strauss! E.N.D.'s Tragic Romance!**

* * *

Everyone paled at even the thought of the name Zeref. It was a name that struck fear into even the strongest of mages and the most righteous of hearts. Now there was a boy in the guild who said that he knew this man.

Makarov jumped up and ran over to Natsu. He stood the boy up and shook him slightly.

"Do you even know who Zeref is, my boy!?" A panicked Makarov asked. Natsu shook his head as he dried his eyes with his sleeves. The guild watched in silence, having never seen Makarov this upset before.

"A-all I can remember is the name. Is Zeref a bad person?" Natsu inquired, unaware of the man's infamy. Makarov closed his eyes as he tried to calm down a bit.

"It's… More than that, Natsu. We almost never speak his name because of how black his history is. For more than 400 years he has been considered the strongest and most evil mage to ever live. He caused unimaginable amounts of destruction and sorrow, both with his own powers and with the demons he created." Makarov's tone was low and dark as he reminisced about the stories he had heard about the Black Wizard.

"…Some of our members have had personal experiences with his demons, but it's not my right to discuss them with you." Makarov's tone became even darker.

Natsu looked around the hall and noticed that Gray, Erza, and the Strauss siblings were deep in their own thoughts. He admired their faces and saw nothing but despair in their eyes. The display made Natsu feel anger towards the infamous mage. Makarov shook his head as Natsu finished analyzing his guildmates.

"You must've just remembered one of the stories Igneel told you. As much as the thought horrifies me, I doubt you would even be standing here if you had met the Black Wizard himself. Please, just don't speak that name in this guild or anywhere you may travel."

" _But I know I've met him before…"_ Natsu nodded despite his thoughts, not wanting to argue about such a sensitive subject. There was silence for a moment before Makarov turned to Erza and knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Erza, you'd have no problem teaching Natsu how to read, right?" Makarov asked the girl.

"I-I'd be happy to, master." She walked towards Natsu and gestured towards the door to Magnolia. "Let's go, Natsu. I'm sure with enough effort, I can have you reading and writing fluently in 3 days!" She gave him a confident smile, trying to forget what had just been discussed.

He responded with his signature toothy grin before they left the guild hall. The silence remained for a few minutes before life returned to the guild. The Strauss siblings left on their own quest while Gray continued to play cards with Cana.

Although it seemed that Natsu's words had not had too much of an effect, they still concerned Makarov. He returned to his seat on the bar counter and contemplated what Natsu had said.

" _I've heard the tales of a demon made by the Black Wizard. One so strong that it could kill him. The demon supposedly was able to use all types of dragon slayer magic… But he also died a few hundred years ago, didn't he? Most of his demons are gone… I'm just being foolish. There's no way Natsu could be E.N.D."_

* * *

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as he groggily entered the guild and sat down at the table that Cana and Gray were sitting at. He did get a couple glances because he had not been in the guild for three days since he made the comment about Zeref, but he was too exhausted to notice any of them. Gray looked at the salmon-haired boy with curiosity.

"What happened to you, flame-breath? You look like you just died." Gray finished with a smirk. Natsu glared at the boy, exasperated that he was already being insulted.

"Have you ever had a vocabulary lesson with Erza, popsicle stick? It isn't fun!" Gray just crossed his arms.

"That's what you get for not knowing how to read."

Their heads immediately butted.

"You want to say that to my face, ice princess!?"

"I just did, flame brain!"

"Are they at it again?" Macao asked rhetorically as he took a sip of his drink.

"Kids will be kids. At least they've got energy!" Wakaba replied.

Erza then walked in and sat herself down next to Mirajane, who had returned with her siblings from their quest the day before. "So how did it go?" Mirajane asked teasingly.

"I was able to teach him everything he needed to know. He can now read and write at a proficient level." Erza stated, proud of herself. Mirajane rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that, dimwit!"

Mirajane leaned closer to Erza and nudged her before whispering into her ear. "You were alone with a cute boy for three days. Did anything inappropriate happen while I wasn't there?"

Erza's face almost became the color of her hair as she processed what the demon of Fairy Tail had just implied. She shook her head violently to try to get any related thoughts out of her head.

"We did no such thing, Mirajane! Our relationship is purely as guildmates!" Erza vehemently denied Mirajane's insinuations. Mirajane continued to whisper. "Oh? It better be. He's mine, Scarlet. Don't forget that." Mirajane licked her lips as Erza became even redder. Erza began feeling the same strong emotion she had felt when Mirajane had gotten really close to Natsu before. She didn't know exactly how she felt about the dragon slayer, but she knew that she wanted to be closer to him then the demoness right next to her.

The conversation then had a new voice as a half-naked boy from behind them spoke up. "You guys are already fawning over the newbie? What's so special about pinky, anyway?"

Erza turned behind her and looked at the boy in anger. "Why are you eavesdropping, Gray?"

"Everyone in the guild can see how differently you two have been acting since he joined. There's really no secret."

Mirajane was more irritated than angry as she responded to the boy's comment. "There is no secret, Gray! Erza may be trying to hide it, but I don't care who knows! Whether or not he's special, what I know is that he'd kick your ass any day in both combat and looks, so he's at least better than you."

Gray was about to reply, but both girls just punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Erza looked to the opposite side of the table and noticed that, while Elfman was sitting there, clearly shocked at hearing that his sister liked a boy, the other Strauss female was noticeably absent.

"Mirajane? Where did Lisanna go?" Erza questioned. Gray muttered quietly as he started to stand up and rub the area the two girls had punched. They yelled at him to speak up. "Dragon boy said he was going outside to the training grounds for a few minutes to be alone. I think Lisanna followed him out, though."

The two girls glared at the door leading out to the training grounds with a deathly aura surrounding them. The atmosphere in the guild became dreadful as Mirajane and Erza thought the same thing, but for different reasons.

" _Lisanna! You sneak!"_

* * *

Natsu was currently sitting outside by the waterfront in the rain as he reflected on the days since July 7. He had joined a guild, met new people, and learned a new language, but he was no closer to finding Igneel or the other dragons. He was also no closer to figuring out why they had abandoned him, nor could he understand why the name Zeref kept entering his thoughts or why he kept hearing a familiar voice in his head.

The worst part about the situation was that no one in the guild would believe that he had been raised by dragons or that he knew anyone named Zeref. Even the master was skeptical about Natsu's past.

The rain was starting to beat down faster, pelting Natsu harder every second. Natsu was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the rain, or that a white-haired girl was approaching him with a red umbrella. She walked up behind him and raised the umbrella over his head.

Finally noticing the encroaching presence, Natsu turned around and looked up into the girl's eyes. "You're going to catch a cold, you know." She said with concern in her voice.

"Oh, hey. You're…" Natsu thought for a moment but came up with nothing.

"What was your name again?" Natsu said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. The girl shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm Lisanna, silly!"

Natsu came to a sudden realization. "That's right! You're Mira's little sister." Lisanna nodded.

"Why are you out here, Natsu? It's a lot more comfortable inside." Natsu didn't want to discuss with her what he had just been thinking, believing that she would just laugh at him. He turned his gaze away from her in slight embarrassment.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer. But is it true that you were really raised by dragons? That's incredible!" She asked in excitement. He gazed at her in surprise, having believed that no one had taken his comments seriously.

"Y-yeah! I was mainly taught by my dad, the fire dragon Igneel, but I had some other teachers, too! Five others to be exact! They made me super strong!"

"I'd love to see one for myself one day. It sounds like it'd be really fun!" Natsu's face lit up.

"It sure is! My family is awesome! They're all really strong and huge, and they taught me all the dragon slayer magic I know!" This comment made Lisanna very curious.

"If you had so many teachers, how come you only use fire dragon slaying magic?" Lisanna questioned. Natsu paused for a moment, carefully thinking about how he would respond.

"Igneel taught me magic, but the other dragons mainly focused on making what I had already learned stronger and increasing my magic power. Igneel's training alone would never have allowed me to beat Erza and Mira together." Natsu smiled.

"Also, Igneel was pretty fiery, so if Igneel were my only role model, I'd probably be a lot louder and fierier myself."

"I'd love to see some of your magic later, but for now I think we need to head inside before you really do catch a cold." She gave him an innocent smile, causing him to blush. She saw his face and turned slightly red in return. Natsu nodded and walked beside Lisanna back to the guild.

* * *

A day later, Natsu was training in the east forest, trying to keep his magic in top shape even if he only frequently used fire dragon slaying magic. He practiced all his arts, including his omni dragon arts, but eventually he noticed an egg falling out of one of the trees he punched. He caught it as it fell and noticed blue markings on the egg.

He took it to the guild, wanting to know if Makarov could potentially hatch the egg with his magic power. He opened the doors to the guild and immediately attracted a lot of attention because of the huge egg he was carrying.

"Master!" Natsu called for Makarov from across the guild, attracting the attention of him and a few other guild members. There were 4 people standing next to Makarov that Natsu did not recognize. One was a green-haired boy in a red coat, while a brunette girl sat next to him in a green dress. Beside her was a guy in a black top and blue pants with a black cloth covering his shoulders and a visor obscuring his eyes.

Right next to Makarov was a tall and slender boy with spiky blonde hair, wearing cargo pants and a yellow t-shirt over a long-sleeve black shirt. His most distinguishable features were his ostentatious spiked headphones and a large lightning bolt scar on his right eye. He turned to Makarov and gestured towards Natsu.

"I don't believe you've introduced me to the new kid, gramps." Makarov nodded. "It's been a few days since he joined, but you and your team were out on a mission. Natsu! Come over here!" Natsu moved faster to get to the master before setting the egg down on a nearby table.

"Natsu, this is my grandson, Laxus. Laxus, this is our newest member, Natsu Dragneel. He was trained by the dragon Igneel and a few other of Igneel's friends." Natsu smiled and stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet ya!" Laxus shook Natsu's hand and smiled back. "Likewise. Though I find it hard to believe that you were actually trained by dragons."

"Natsu, Laxus is one of the members I was talking about a few days ago. He is one of our strongest mages and a dragon slayer like yourself. He uses lightning dragon slayer magic." This comment interested Laxus.

"So, this kid's a dragon slayer too, gramps?" "Indeed. Quite the powerful one, as well. He utilizes fire dragon slaying magic, but he gave both Erza and Mirajane a run for their money without needing to use it!"

"I heard that, master!" Mirajane called from her family's table. Laxus's eyes widened.

"You're telling me this kid took them both on at the same time?" "Quite easily, in fact." "He's already conquered the knight and the demon? That's pretty good!" Makarov gave Laxus an inquisitive glare. "Are we still talking about fighting?" Laxus smirked. "Guess that depends on your definition. The battlefield or the bedroom?"

Erza slammed her table, causing Gray and Cana to flinch since they were leaning on it. She stood up and pointed at Laxus while blushing. "I don't care how strong you are, Laxus! I won't tolerate that kind of inappropriate thinking!"

Laxus shook his head. "Learn to take a joke, Erza." She calmed down and took a seat. "In any case, it sounds like you'd be a decent opponent, Natsu. Maybe when you're a bit older I'll take you on myself." Natsu frowned. "Why do I have to wait?"

"You may be strong based on what Gramps tells me, but you're still a kid. We should fight when we're on a more even playing field." The green-haired boy then spoke up. "No matter what the playing field is, Laxus will always prevail! He can't lose!" Makarov turned to the boy and perked up.

"Oh, right! Natsu, this is Laxus's team. They call themselves the Thunder Legion. The green-haired boy is Freed Justine, the girl in the dress is Evergreen, and the boy with the visor is Bickslow." They all bowed to Natsu. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Freed said, acknowledging himself as the leader. Laxus turned back to face Makarov.

"Well, it's been fun, gramps. We'll be on our way now. Remember what we talked about, and please consider it." With that, Laxus and his team left the guild. Natsu was curious about what Laxus had said. "Gramps, what did he mean by that?" Makarov shook his head.

"He was talking about his father. You need not concern yourself with that right now. We got sidetracked, but I believe you wanted to ask something about that egg of yours? Where did you even pick up such a thing?" Natsu looked at the egg.

"Yeah. I found it in the East Forest." "The East Forest? You went all the way out there?" An almost naked Gray turned to face Makarov and Natsu with a smirk on his face. "Look at that, pinky! Looks like you're good for something after all! You going to fry it up for us?" Cana looked at Gray, annoyed by his exposed skin. "Gray, your clothes!" He quickly stood up and panicked for a couple seconds before Natsu spoke up again.

"I ain't frying this! Can't you see it's a dragon's egg? I'm going to hatch it!" Cana, Mirajane, and Erza all looked at the egg in disbelief. "Are you sure?" They asked in unison. "Look at the marks on the outside of it! They look just like dragon claws, right?" Natsu asked.

Gray stared at the egg, reluctant to believe that it was a dragon. "I don't know about that." Natsu ignored their comments and looked at Makarov with an unwavering resolve. "So anyway, gramps, why don't you hatch it with a spell?" Makarov scoffed.

"Don't be a fool. Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle of life! Life is born from love, and no spell can transcend that power." Natsu stared at Makarov, confused.

" _I would know all about that, Natsu. Even after his death I could not part ways with the brother I loved so dearly."_ The voice in Natsu's head spoke up once more, but Natsu didn't think about it because he didn't want the guild to think that he was insane or that he talked to himself.

"I don't think I'm following you, gramps." Makarov shook his head. "You'll understand when you grow up." Erza stepped forward before Natsu had time to respond. "He's saying that if you want it to hatch, you have to work hard to make it happen on your own. It'll take more than just burning or punching things, though."

"Erza! I didn't see you!" Gray said uncomfortably. Meanwhile, Natsu replied casually. "Oh, hey Erza."

"Erza!" This time it was Mirajane's turn to speak. "I've been wanting to continue our fight! We're going to see who gets to fight Natsu again!" Erza sighed. "I don't want to fight him again! Fighting for no reason is irresponsible! We already know how strong he is!" Mirajane grinned.

"Then the winner kisses him!" Erza blushed. "I don't want to do that, either! But if you really want a beating so badly, then who am I to deny you one!" They ran towards each other, shouting threats. "I'll bury you alive!" "I'll make you beg for mercy!"

They began fighting, tearing apart the guild. Natsu, Gray, and Cana continued to awkwardly watch the battle before Lisanna walked up to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu!" Natsu turned to see who was talking and noticed the younger of the Strauss sisters. "Hey Lisanna. What is it?"

She gave him a wide smile. "I'd love to help raise the egg with you!" Natsu's eyes lit up. "You really want to help!?" He shouted in excitement. Lisanna nodded. "I've never tried raising a dragon before. I bet it'd be real fun!"

"I don't know if "fun" is the right word." Gray chimed in. "So how are we supposed to make it hatch?" Natsu asked, ignoring the ice-make wizard's comment. Lisanna raised a hand to her chin and thought about it for a few seconds.

"I think you just have to warm it up." "For real?" Natsu said before grinning. "Looks like I'm the right man for the job!" He picked up the egg and began breathing a light stream of fire right on it. "Are you stupid!?" Gray yelled before jumping in and grabbing the egg.

"Geez! We're trying to hatch the egg, not poach it!" Lisanna stated.

Natsu leaned slightly forward in defeat. "Yeah, you're right. But how else are we supposed to warm the thing up?" He asked her. She gave him a wide smile. "Just let my magic take care of this! **Take Over: Animal Soul**!" She said as she spun around and briefly glowed before transforming into a giant bird.

"Birds are experts at this kind of thing, so let me take care of it!" "Woah! That's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed. "Oh, I get it!" Gray added as he realized what she was getting at. They continued to compliment her brilliance as Elfman and Cana sat at a table away from the three egg hatchers.

The male Strauss sibling sighed longingly as he looked at his sister's perfected transformation. Cana noticed his sadness and wanted to find out why he was so upset. "What's the matter, Elfman?" He looked away from her in shame.

"My little sister's managed to perfect full-body take over magic, but I'm still having trouble trying to even use it. I'm just a bad wizard." Cana's eyes widened as she remembered what magic the siblings had said they used when they first arrived at the guild.

"That's right! I forgot you guys used the same magic!"

"If I was as strong as her, I could turn into a bird and look for my parakeet." Elfman continued. "You have a parakeet?" Cana inquired. Elfman nodded in response. "We used to be the best of friends until he flew away." He said more quietly as he reminisced about the memories he had with his pet. "Aw, that's so sad." Cana tried to be comforting with her tone.

"I wish I had an egg to hatch like they do."

The conversation ended and the two returned to what they had been doing. Natsu left the guild with Lisanna, leaving Gray behind as he decided that watching an egg until it hatched would be irritating. Natsu was glad to see him stay behind.

He and Lisanna made their way to the south gate park, with Lisanna reverting to her human form to avoid attracting unwanted attention. When they arrived in front of the large tree in the park's center, Lisanna turned back into a bird and began hugging the egg close to her body to warm it up. Natsu waited there patiently, staring at the egg with unwavering attention. They sat that way for a few minutes before Lisanna spoke up.

"You're starting to make me nervous, Natsu." He continued to stare at the egg. "So the egg will just hatch if we sit like this?" He questioned in excitement. Lisanna nodded. "It does get kind of boring, though."

As Lisanna finished her statement, the egg began shaking slightly in her wings. Natsu moved much closer and stared at the egg more intently. "It started moving!" Before Lisanna could reply, the egg began moving on its own. It crashed into her face, returning her to her human form and knocking her a few feet back.

It flew in the air for a couple seconds before landing in Natsu's arms. "Hm. Looks like it calmed down." He said casually. Lisanna recovered from the blow and stood up, looking at the egg. "It's probably trying to tell us something. Maybe it wants to be warmed up by you instead!" She said gleefully.

He returned to comment with a confused gaze. "You think so?" "Yup! I can tell it's a lot happier now." She thought to herself for a couple seconds before coming up with an idea. "Hey, I know! Let's build a little house for it!" Natsu gave her a wide grin. "That sounds like a great idea!"

The two agreed to build the hut in the east forest where Natsu found the egg. They passed through Magnolia's crowded streets as they made their way to the forest, with Natsu getting weird looks the whole way because of the huge egg he was carrying. Natsu looked around at the display cases in the shops, wondering what kinds of things people bought since he had only been a part of civilization for a few days.

Most of the shops were uninteresting, but Natsu came across one display case that showed an outfit that he thought was perfect. He stopped for a couple seconds to admire the outfit through the glass window. The outfit included a black vest with gold trimmings that exposed one's entire torso, which was complemented by white pants that were cut off by black ribbon ties right under the knees. Covering up the pants was a cloth that wrapped around the legs and had the same black color and gold trimmings that the vest did.

This cloth was tucked under the brown belt that held the pants and cloth together on one's waist, allowing for the large silver buckle to be seen. The outfit also included black sandals and a matching black wristband. It seemed a bit too big for Natsu at his age, but he decided that he would definitely wear it when he was older.

Lisanna looked at him to see what was wrong before seeing the item his eyes were trained on. She smiled as she thought about an older Natsu wearing the outfit. "It'll suit you well when the time is right, but we need to get the forest right now." He shed his gaze from the outfit and turned towards her. "Alright."

They finally got to the forest and began considering possible ways to build their house. Natsu immediately set out to build one made of large rocks, but it quickly collapsed. "I guess awesomeness doesn't count for everything, huh?" He asked rhetorically. "It's my turn, now! Leave everything to me!"

Lisanna once again transformed, this time becoming a large bunny. "You're huge!" Natsu said, amazed by her new transformation. "Pretty cute, right? I'll be done in just a second!" She quickly got to work and managed to build a hut out of sticks and hay within a few minutes.

"All done! Let's check out the inside now, shall we?" Natsu sweatdropped as he looked at the entrance and then looked at the huge bunny right next to the house. "…I don't think you're going to fit, Lisanna."

She transformed back into a human before entering the hut with Natsu. "Well, what do you know! It's actually pretty roomy in here!" Natsu remarked. "Isn't it? Why don't you take a seat?" She sat down and motioned for him to sit down with her. "Oh, uh, sure!"

Natsu sat the egg down on the floor and sat on the hay. "You know, Natsu, it's like we're a real family now!" Natsu looked at girl with confused stare. "How do you figure that?" She held her right index finger up as she thought about it.

"Well, we've got a mommy and a daddy, and the egg is like our little baby who hasn't been born yet!" Her comment caused Natsu to blush. "Wouldn't Mira get angry if we became a family?" She shook her head. "I don't think Mira likes you like that. She says she does, but I think she's really just looking for someone to talk to besides her siblings."

Natsu gave her a look of curiosity. "Why is she so intent on finding someone like that?" "I'll tell you later. For the time being, we need to focus more on our own baby." Natsu pondered the idea of a family. "I guess having a family doesn't sound so bad." His comment caused a light blush to appear on Lisanna's cheeks.

They began hugging the egg together, feeling its warmth. "It's warm!" Lisanna said. Natsu replied with a nod. "Yeah." "It moved again!" "I hope it hatches soon!"

Meanwhile, the egg and its caretakers appeared to be the talk of the guild. "Did you hear, Macao? Lisanna and Natsu made their own little house to protect their baby egg!" Macao laughed at Wakaba's comment.

"Kids will be kids. It's pretty cute! Reminds me of when I was young!" Macao replied. "Aw, like little puppy love!" Wakaba teased. They noticed someone approaching and were able to see that Mirajane was standing right above them with a deathly aura around her.

She split their table completely in two, causing them to stand up in shock. Mirajane now had the entire guild's attention because of her stunt. "So she's with Natsu, huh?" She asked while gritting her teeth. "I knew she was up to something! Trying to steal him from right under my nose!"

"Geez, Mirajane! Calm down!" Wakaba cried, exasperated. "She is seriously pissed off…" Macao muttered. "Natsu is not your property, Mira! He is one of our members!" Erza yelled from across the guild, angered by her rival's misbehavior. Mirajane turned to Erza with a devilish grin.

"You want to go again, do you?"

To the misfortune of most of the guild, another huge brawl broke out for no particular reason.

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna were now deeper in the forest, trying to locate the spot where Natsu found the egg. He was eventually able to determine which tree it was because of the location of the nearby lake. He pointed it out to Lisanna as he set the egg down.

"This is where you found the egg?" Lisanna asked. "Yup. It fell down from the tree when I punched it!" Before Lisanna could reply, a large green creature that lived deeper in the forest appeared from behind the trees. It looked like a large gorilla with green fur and pointed ears.

Natsu had no idea what the creature was, but Lisanna was in a panic as she realized what they were dealing with. "That's a gorian, Natsu! A forest vulcan!" Natsu just stared at the beast.

"What does it want?" "It wants the egg, Natsu!" Lisanna was too panicked to be annoyed by her dragon slayer friend's obliviousness. "Give it to me, boy!" The vulcan said in a deep and gruff voice while pointing at the egg. "Fat chance!" Natsu yelled as he handed the egg to Lisanna.

The gorian immediately ran forward and threw a punch at Natsu. Natsu quickly blocked the blow, but the force caused him to skid back a few feet. Lisanna looked at him in concern, but she noticed that he didn't have a scratch on him.

"You need to use your magic, Natsu! That thing might have even more physical strength than Mira or Erza! You won't be able to beat it by just punching it!" Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"If I use my magic I'll burn the forest down. Besides, if this ape wants to fight with his fists, I'll give him what he wants!" Natsu charged forward and punched the gorian right in the stomach, causing it to wince in pain and fly back into a tree.

It recovered quickly and began assaulting Natsu with a string of punches and kicks. Natsu avoided most of them, but he blocked the few that he couldn't dodge. Natsu was panting lightly, but the attack had clearly caused the gorian to use most of its energy as it began breathing very heavily.

"You better step it up, gorilla, or I'm going to paint you white and send you back to Mt. Hakabe!" Natsu's taunts infuriated the gorian. "I'd like to see you try, kid!" The gorian leaped into the air and tried to ram into Natsu. He backflipped to avoid the charge and the kick that followed, but he was caught off-guard by another punch the gorian threw.

The punch sent Natsu flying towards a nearby tree, but before Natsu collided with it, he maneuvered his body so that his legs would connect with the tree. Using the momentum from the impact, he vaulted off the tree and charged towards the gorian. The gorian was surprised by the counter, having assumed that the kid was down for the count.

Before it could move out of the way, Natsu struck the gorian's head with a headbutt. The hit had enough force to topple the gorian and knock it completely unconscious.

Lisanna watched the entire fight with shock and horror, concerned for her friend's safety but also surprised by his display of strength. When it was finally over, she expressed relief and happiness. "You did it, Natsu!" She said with a smile as she walked over to him.

He was slightly scratched, and his clothes were dirty, but he was relatively unharmed. "It was nothing, Lisanna! After all, a dad's got to protect his family, right?" He said innocently. She responded with a warm smile.

Natsu grabbed the egg from Lisanna and noticed that it was beginning to rain. It was just a light drizzle at first, but the closer they got to the hut, the harder the rain became. Eventually it was completely pouring, and Natsu began covering the egg with his shirt to keep it warm.

The hut was finally in sight a few minutes later. They ran towards the shelter, but as they approached the entrance, Lisanna signaled for Natsu to wait outside. "Stay here for a sec, okay Natsu?" He gave her a confused look but nodded nonetheless. "Sure."

Lisanna ran inside the house, leaving Natsu alone in the rain. A few seconds later, Natsu heard her voice. "Okay, come in!"

" _What's with her?"_ Natsu thought to himself as he ran inside.

When he got inside, Lisanna was sitting on her legs while smiling. "Welcome back, dear!" She said with a homely and loving tone. Natsu was completely confused by her sudden change in attitude. "W… What?"

Her tone became slightly more annoyed as she responded to his confusion. "I said welcome back, dear!" Natsu began to catch on and set the egg down on the ground. "Oh, uh… Hi honey, I'm home?" She smiled and blushed at his comment. They sat down for a while, waiting for the rain to let up, all the while talking about guild life.

A few moments later, the rain seemed to be even harder than before. "Good thing we made it here, Natsu. The rain doesn't seem even close to stopping." Her only reply was a loud growl coming from the dragon slayer's stomach.

"Oh, sorry!" Natsu said in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering, Natsu… You live alone, don't you? Who cooks your meals for you?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I just eat at the guild."

"So you have to pay?"

"Sure. Why else would I take jobs?"

"Aw, that's sad. Why don't I cook for you sometimes?" She asked with a light blush. "Y-you'd do that?" He questioned as his own face reddened. She nodded. "Sure, I'd do it! I'm not as good as my sister, though."

Natsu's eyes widened as he considered what Lisanna had just said. "Mira actually cooks!?" "Yeah, and so does Elfman." Natsu reflected on that idea. "That doesn't seem as surprising. But I didn't see Mira as the kind of person to do normal people stuff like that. Speaking of which, didn't you say something earlier about why Mira wants someone else to talk to?"

Lisanna looked away from Natsu and was silent for a few seconds. He looked at her in concern without making a sound. The only noise came from the rain outside. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." He said quietly.

"No, I said I would tell you. I guess I should start from the beginning." She responded.

"We lived in a fairly small village with our parents, but they died when we were really young. Mira made it her responsibility to care for us when nobody else would. The community didn't really want to associate with orphans." Lisanna was starting to choke up. Natsu wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"There was one day when a demon attacked the village. When you brought up the dark wizard, it just reminded me of the day when it attacked. I know that it was from one of his books. It took over the church and no one was able to stop its rampage. At least, until Mira fought it." She began tearing up.

"Mira saved the village, but instead of thanking her, the villagers just began attacking her. She didn't understand her magic at that time, so when parts of her body started taking the form of the demon she defeated, the villagers began fearing her and her siblings. They tried to kill us one night, and we were forced to flee to another city. We just happened upon Magnolia and Fairy Tail, which we were quickly accepted into."

Lisanna was silent for a few seconds. "But Mira was still unhappy. After the cruelty the villagers had shown, Mira didn't think anyone would accept her, so she tried to run away from the guild. Elfman and I only convinced her to stay by learning how to use her magic. She was so happy that she was moved to tears. All she wants is to have even a single friend." Lisanna smiled and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Then you came to the guild, Natsu. A boy who wasn't afraid of Mira and could even beat her in a fight. You had also felt firsthand what abandonment was like. You're a very special case. Mira shows her admiration for you in her own way."

Natsu clenched his fists. "Then all of the pain you three have felt was caused by Zeref…"

He grit his teeth. "We're not the only ones. It's almost like a Fairy Tail curse. Many of the members have had traumatic experiences with his followers or his demons, but I'll let them tell you when they think the time is right."

Natsu wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "You can be sure that I'll always protect the guild, from Zeref and anyone else who makes you guys cry. Especially you and Mira."

Lisanna nodded. "And maybe you and I can eventually be a real family."

The rain was being to let up as they sat there comfortably. The two young mages watched the sun set as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

When Natsu awoke the next morning, all he felt was anger. Not because of what Lisanna had told him, but because the egg was missing.

"The egg's gone!" Natsu cried out, stirring Lisanna from her sleep. She jumped up in surprise and panic, looking around the hut to confirm what Natsu had said for herself. When they were both certain that the egg was completely gone, they ran down to the guild to find out what had happened to the egg.

"Alright, which one of you stole it!?" Natsu yelled as he entered the guild. Gray gave Natsu his usual look of irritation because of the dragon slayer's antics. "I haven't seen your stupid egg."

"I haven't seen it either. Gray, your clothes." Cana replied. Gray did his normal double-take as he tried to locate his missing apparel. Erza and Mirajane perked up at hearing Natsu's frustrations and immediately began antagonizing each other.

"Fuss up, Mira! I know it was you! Hurry up and give him the egg back!" Erza told the white-haired demon. "Nice try, Erza! It looks more like you ate it, porky!" Macao and Wakaba couldn't help but sigh at the transaction. It seemed like the new generation of Fairy Tail was always fighting. Laxus, who had returned from his quest, just shook his head.

Cana appeared to come to a realization during Erza and Mirajane's fight. "You know, Elfman told me how jealous he was of the egg the other day." Natsu looked at Cana while Lisanna gasped. "So Elfman took it!?" Natsu asked. "No, he'd never do that!" Lisanna replied, trying to defend her brother.

Lisanna was going to continue, but her point was proved mute when Elfman walked up to the group of kids holding the egg. "Hey guys." He said casually. "So it was you!" Natsu shouted while pointing at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to steal it or anything. You guys just toss and turn a lot in your sleep, so I was afraid you wouldn't keep the egg warm enough. I just wanted to keep it warm. I'm not very good with magic like Lisanna, but I just stuck close to it all night and kept it warm with my body heat."

"Oh, I get it now! Thanks a lot, Elfman! You're a real man!" "Thank you, Elfman!" Both Natsu and Lisanna thanked the boy for his help.

"And you blamed everything on me! Typical." Mirajane told Erza as Natsu took the egg back from Elfman. "That's only because things are usually your fault!" Erza countered.

The conversation came to a sudden halt when multiple cracks began appearing in the egg. "It's hatching!" Natsu said excitedly. Natsu quickly set it down on the ground and the whole guild gathered around the egg to watch the spectacle.

The cracks grew larger, and eventually the egg split into multiple pieces as a blue creature emerged from the shell. Macao and Wakaba were the first to acknowledge the creature.

"Woah, it's a freaking cat!?" They both said in unison. The cat sprouted white wings and flew a few feet to land on Natsu's head. "It has wings!"

"It's a cat! A blue cat!" Lisanna added as she admired the new baby. "He's so cute!" She stated. "I know!" Most of the guild agreed with her in unison. While the guild observed the winged cat, a blue parakeet flew in and landed on Elfman's shoulder. His eyes widened as he stared at the bird.

"My best friend's back! Hooray! Hey buddy!" Elfman jumped for joy as he played with his friend. Mirajane chuckled as she turned to Erza. "Yeah, right. His parakeet was red." Lisanna looked around the guild and noticed an uplifting attitude that had not been there before.

"Look around, Natsu! A minute ago, everyone was worked up, but now they're all happy!" Natsu looked around and saw that she was right. Everyone was laughing and enjoying each other's company, like the guild was a real family. She looked at the blue cat and smiled.

"He's almost like a beacon of happiness!" Natsu thought about that for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Happiness, huh? Then I'll call him Happy!" The cat's ears perked up at the name. "Sounds perfect!" Lisanna was delighted by the name.

Natsu took one more look around the guild, taking note of the happy faces and laughs. He then looked at the cat once again before he grinned himself. He was mildly disappointed that the egg didn't end up sheltering a dragon after all, but he was still glad to see the cat's impact on the guild.

"Welcome to the family, Happy."

* * *

"Aw man, you're going on an S-class quest!?" Natsu asked in shock. "That's so not fair!"

Five years had passed since Happy emerged from his egg. Natsu had grown closer to the Strauss sisters and to Erza, along with the rest of the guild. Natsu had especially grown close to Makarov and to Gildarts Clive, the strongest member of Fairy Tail. He was almost never at the guild, but when he was, he was a father figure for Natsu. He made Natsu stronger mentally and emotionally, primarily fulfilling the role that Igneel no longer served.

Mirajane and Erza had become S-class mages, joining the ranks of Gildarts and Laxus. The rivalry between the two girls had gotten even more heated, with the battles becoming more and more intense.

Natsu had finally gotten the outfit he saw in the store window years earlier and had managed to form a strong bond with Happy. He also honed all his dragon slayer arts, only to the knowledge of Makarov.

Gray had become more accepting of Natsu, but they still had their own fierce rivalry. His habit of stripping had gotten worse, but his magic had gotten much stronger. He still wasn't on the level of the S-Class mages or Natsu, but he was strong in his own right.

Lisanna was about to leave with her siblings on a dangerous S-class quest to kill a huge demon when Natsu and Happy caught them at the south gate park.

"You have to let me go! I couldn't let anything happen to any of you!" Natsu's concern caused Lisanna to smile. Five years later, her uplifting aura had not changed.

"I admire your concern, Natsu, but Elfman insists on protecting us by himself." Lisanna said. Elfman hugged his two sisters close to him as he looked at the dragon slayer.

"Trust me, Natsu. I can handle this. A real man would never let his family down!" Elfman had gotten much taller and had bulked up in five years.

"Besides, Natsu. We're strong in our own right. We can take on whatever that demon throws at us!" Mirajane said with a grin. Natsu just shook his head. "I guess. Just be careful, please." The three siblings nodded.

"Well, we have to get going now, or else the demon will get away. Be careful, Natsu, and please make sure that Erza doesn't get too close to you!" Mirajane said while waving. The three teens walked off, leaving Natsu and Happy by themselves under the large tree.

Before they were too far away, Lisanna turned around and yelled out to the salmon-haired boy. "Natsu!" She held up her right arm and formed Fairy Tail's signature hand sign: an extended index finger with the thumb pointing outwards. "We won't be long, okay? I'll see you soon!" She gave him a wide smile. He held up the hand sign himself and returned her smile with one of his own.

"Don't take too long! I'll be waiting with Happy and Gildarts!" He yelled out to her. He and Happy watched as she and her siblings disappeared from sight.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be soon." Natsu responded. Despite the Strauss trio's reassurances, Natsu had a very bad feeling about the quest.

* * *

Natsu went on a few quests over the course of the week that the Strauss's were gone, hoping that after each one he would find Lisanna sitting in the guild. After returning from the third quest that week the day before, Natsu was planning to head to the guild that next morning and find Lisanna sitting with her siblings. Happy had left for the guild earlier that morning, so Natsu took his time getting to the guild.

He wanted to savor the sunlight and enjoy the beauty of Magnolia, but the closer he got to the Fairy Tail guild hall, the more a pit began building in his stomach. As he approached the doors to the guild, he could tell that the atmosphere had become very dreadful.

He could smell salty tears and hear crying. His face darkened as he slowly opened the doors to the guild. It seemed like no one had noticed his entrance, as everyone seemed to be crying. Natsu's hair covered his eyes as he began to consider the only possibility.

Guild members could be happy, sad, angry, jealous, annoyed, and any other emotion on the spectrum, but the entire guild was never upset at the same time. Even worse was the crying. The whole guild would only get this upset if it lost a member, and not in just any particular way.

Someone had died.

Natsu looked around the guild to see who was missing. As he observed the hall, he could hear two of the Strauss siblings talking.

"I can't believe she's gone…" It was Elfman's voice. He seemed to be the most distraught by the loss of a member.

"There was nothing left to bring back…" This time it was Mirajane's voice. She was clearly upset, as her voice was hard to make out over her choked tears.

"I just wish she could've had a proper burial…" Elfman said quietly.

It became clear to Natsu what had happened on the S-class quest. She couldn't keep her promise. In the end, Natsu couldn't keep his.

Lisanna was dead.

Mirajane and Elfman finally noticed Natsu and looked at him, tears streaming down their cheeks and desperation all over their faces. Natsu began emanating a dark aura unlike anything the guild had ever seen before. The sorrowful atmosphere was replaced by anger and frustration.

The guild now turned its attention to the boy standing at the guild's entrance, his shadowed eyes staring at the floor. Natsu had been Lisanna's closest friend, so everyone in the guild knew how hard her death would hit him.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, I—"

Mirajane couldn't get a whole statement out before Natsu turned around and punched a huge hole in the wall. Mirajane and Elfman were shocked by the display. They expected him to react that way, but the magic Natsu had used to make the hole was unlike anything he had ever used before. His fist had been covered in pure black energy.

After he made the hole he ran off, away from the depressive guild hall. Elfman turned to his sister and tried to wipe his tears away, but they kept coming.

"You need to go after him and calm him down." He managed to choke out. Mirajane nodded.

She got up and ran out of the building to find Natsu. She reflected on what she had just seen, crushed that she not only had to lose her sister, but also had to see Natsu acting like that. She had never seen Natsu that angry. She pursued Natsu throughout Magnolia, figuring that she would find him at the hut that he and Lisanna had built.

Maybe the sudden death of her sister had just made her delirious, but she could swear that for a moment it seemed as if Natsu had physically transformed into some kind of demon.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I hope to have weekly updates for the next month or so, but I hope this chapter is enough to keep you guys content until I finish the fourth chapter. I also want you guys to tell me if you want the story to have lemons. I mainly rated the story based on themes and violence, but I'd be fine adding in some lemons if that's what you guys want. Sorry if Gildarts felt forced, but I just wanted to mention him. He won't really be important until Tenrou. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this rather late update, and in the meantime before chapter 4, I'll be playing some Kingdom Hearts 2.**

 **Next time on The Omni Dragon Slayer:**

 **Chapter 4: The Omni Dragon's First Mate! E.N.D. and the Demon!**


	4. Author's Note!

**The Omni Dragon Slayer: Zeref's End Intermission**

 **Author's Note: I really am very sorry to all of you who have been waiting for almost a year for this next chapter, but I can assure all of you that it will be out sometime next week, likely within a week from now. I don't recall if I've stated before, but I am a student and so for almost the past year schoolwork and grades has had to take priority, as much as every now and then I'd like to return to Fairy Tail. Of course, school ends and with my summer vacation finally arriving I have much more time to deliver you all some content, and hopefully with much more quality than a chapter I try to cram the writing of into a single day over a random weekend during the school year. That being said, to bide the time between now and the release of the next chapter, I have set up a couple polls.**

 **I think the story's popular enough now where I could get a decent sample size of what you guys want. With that in mind, I've finally set up the poll to see which characters you guys want to be in Natsu's harem. With a couple exceptions such as Minerva and Kinana, most of the female characters in Fairy Tail are in the poll, so vote away! How many mates should our Omni Dragon Slayer have?**

 **I honestly do feel guilty for making you guys wait so long, but I do care enough about this story with all the positive feedback it's gotten to continue writing it. That has in part contributed to the guilt since I'm letting down even more people, but I digress. A Pokémon story of mine from a long time ago, a very bad one, did not receive nearly the same amount of popularity or positive feedback and so there was really no reason to continue writing a story no one was going to read. Now that Sword & Shield have gotten me hyped up for Pokémon again, I'm interested in writing another story that perhaps doesn't suck and/or rip off other stories in the archive like my last one. TL;DR Would you guys be interested in reading a Pokémon fanfiction if I made one? This is obviously my main story, but the extended Pokéverse is something else that I would love to dive into. I'd love to see what you guys think!**

 **Oh, and I know a couple of you are itching to move out of this prologue mush and into the actual story of Fairy Tail, and I can say that this will come very soon after the next chapter. Until we soon meet again, farewell!**

 **Next time on The Omni Dragon Slayer:**

 **"Chapter 4: The Omni Dragon's First Mate! E.N.D. and the Demon!"**


End file.
